


Snippets of The Fractured Realm

by Weasyallen



Series: The Fractured Realm [3]
Category: The Fractured Realm
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Pre-Canon, Scai | Fractured Realm, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing, adding character tags as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasyallen/pseuds/Weasyallen
Summary: Snippets of coversations from The Fractured Realm, in script format
Series: The Fractured Realm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840375





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Fractured Realm~  
> This work is a part of a world/fandom? created my friend SirDaws !

After an incident that made Queenie, Tohrms Familiar, void of emotions and unable to speak :

 **Griff running up to Tohrm** : Oh by the dark Prince, you are an idiot!

 **Tohrm holding Queenie** : Yeah no shit...

 **Griff** : Ooo I know we could kill her so you become one!

 **Tohrm looking around for a dagger** : huh, hmmm bloody dark that might work!

 **Elder Wundaal running into the room after hearing 'kill her'** : What the- NO! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tohrm trying to get an incantation working and Griff insulting Tohrm as she helps :

 **Elder Wundaal** : You two are so unprofessional

 **Tohrm being caught off guard :** Hmmm? Yeah I guess, but that's why we work so well together :)

 **Griff :** He's an idiot, and I'm helping. Though Elder Wundall, I promise you I'm really trying to rise the bar with our professionalism ***Chucks important scroll at Tohrms head***


	3. Chapter 3

Tohrm and Griff smiling at an enchanted plant they've been working on :

 **Elder Wundaal** : You know, aside from your dysfunction, you two make a great team

 **Tohrm proudly** : Dysfunction is the team, we accepted this years ago

 **Griff** : No we haven't

 **Tohrm** : Okay you haven't, but that's because you're a stubborn cow

 **Griff** : You bloody idiot, I'm going to curse you one of these days

 **Elder Wundaal** : ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

Griff meditating with symbols and white lights around her, as Tohrm watches and Elder Wundaal supervises :

 **Griff** : You need to have patience with the dark arts. To truly do dark magic safely, you need to be disciplined and connected with the forces around you. You need to understand the balance of things, light and dark

 **Tohrm** : What about emergencies when magic needs to be done quickly? You have to cut corners right?

 **Griff** : This is why you look like a burnt chicken nugget~

 **Tohrm who's left side is 85% covered by burns due to a run in with a higher darkness being** : MATE! BLOODY DARK! Haha, wow you got me~

 **Griff smirking** : You know I had to, after such a stupid question~


End file.
